Child of Humanity
by Understanding-Logic
Summary: A young girl unable to fulfill her life's goal finds herself face to face with Lord Death and Lady Life with a new life goal in saving the wizarding world to prevent the burden of defeating the dark lord Voldemort of sitting on the shoulders of an abused orphan.


"Tell me young one, what would you do to change the world?"-Lady Life

**Child of Humanity**

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter those rights go to JK and its quite obvious since this is all on a Fan Fiction website and should be understood this is fan art

Description: A young girl unable to fulfill her life's goal finds herself face to face with Lord Death and Lady Life with a new life goal in saving the wizarding world to prevent the burden of defeating the dark lord Voldemort of sitting on the shoulders of an abused orphan.

:Prologue- Swept up in the nonsense:

"Who do you think she is?" a scruffy looking teen boy asked his friends as they stood around the crumpled body of a young girl their age. She wore a bloodied and soiled female uniform for the local private school, the boys seemed to also wear their own version of the school's uniform. One of the boys with a loose unlit cigarette shrugged at his friend's question. The girl's hair was chestnut brown and skin was sickly white from the sudden case of death.

"I think she was in my Literature class… she was some sort of book worm…" he said offhandedly as he looked up into the sky to see that the grey morning was turning into a rainy afternoon. Pulling out a lighter he lit the cigarette and inhaled the nicotine laced smoke and exhaling most of the toxins as his body absorbed the addictive substance.

"We should call the police, I mean… she's dead…" the more nervous boy with the mousy blonde hair said, "do, do you guys think she was murdered?" this boy looked sickly pale and sick to his stomach. His friends looked at each other before the scruffy boy pulls out his phone and dialed the well-known three-digit number as the fourth boy scoffed at the nervous boy's question. It took the mousy haired boy quite a lot of effort to keep the contents of his lunch in his stomach instead of on the pavement in the alleyway the group had found the body of a girl. "Could you not smoke right now?" he practically begged as the smell of cigarette smoke turned his stomach more. The second boy looked at him and just directed the smoke in the opposite direction.

"Nah, its obvious she took the dive," the boy readjusted his glasses and looked up at the top of the surrounding buildings to determine whether or not the height would have actually killed the girl. "its finals week so the stress must have gotten to her, besides look at the scars on her arms…" the smoker rolled his eyes at the boy with glasses and cuffed him upside the head knocking the glasses upon his face out of place.

"You don't know that those are her fault, besides what if someone was the one to shove her off the roof," the boy with the cigarette said with a growl in his throat, "you know how the more popular girls are when it's testing week and they cant get their normal lackies to do what they want. I've seen Lois get in the face of a couple of the nerds with her manicured claws. Besides those look more like cigarette burns…" the boy with the glasses having fixed the placement of his eyewear back into place bent over the girls body to get a better look at her arms to see the scarring was more of a circular burn that was dragged across the arms verses the clean cut of a razor across the wrists.

"Cops are on their way," scruffy boy said storing his phone back into his unkempt uniform's pocket, turning back to his friends, his glasses wearing friend stood up straight to hear what his friend had to say, "they said we should sit tight till they get here. And not to touch anything. It's not our place to speculate about her anyways…" he looked down at the girl and sighed seeing her school ID in her open wallet near the dumpster, "Juliet Audrey… she was that girl who wrote in the school paper about the school hierarchy among the students… Lois hated that article if I remember correctly it said something about how she bullied her way to the top and paid off most of her friends to ignore her antics, she practically smashed her phone when she read about it on twitter…"

"She… She was the one to tutor those struggling in class too, I remember getting her help in chemistry… she was a chemical genius…" the timid boy said. Soon after that was said they heard the sirens of the approaching police. The four boys stood there and looked towards the entrance of the alleyway they had been hanging around. When one of the officers approached them to find out what they knew they gave the police everything they knew about the young Juliet Audrey and about the drama in the private school she had stirred up.

~:*:~

The spirit over looked the scene standing next to a grim figure she looked to the shadow clad specter and sighed, "So what kind of afterlife am I looking at?" she asked in an almost bored tone, "My gran was very admit I'd go to hell for reading all those fantasy books, and my Uncle wasn't too keen on my scientific tendencies… so is there even a heaven or hell?"

The specter chuckled at the young spirit, "Tell me child, do you think you deserve eternal torment? Or eternal bliss?" a hollow male voice asked.

"Neither," she said bluntly, "I have had no chance to do great evil or good in this world to even affect the balance enough to merit a punishment or a calm rest. I wanted to make the world a slightly better place, you know solve world hunger and what not." She half joked at the end. She knew she had ambitions but she wasn't one to shoulder the world for others.

"You amuse me, I've had many beg at my feet for a second chance at their pathetic lives, children usually got sent to a blissful plane till it was their time to return to the world once more, Adults usually get their proverbial heaven or hell but it's all self-done, their subconscious is who judges themselves to their eternal torment or self-gratifying leisure. Rarely do I have to step in and send them somewhere specific." He explained, "So Juliet, why should I give you a chance to change the world?"

"Other than General potential?" she questioned and looked to the hooded specter, "I want to promote a more ideal world, I'm tired of reading about children in the middle of wars with no chance for a positive future. I hated how some families treated their own children behind closed doors, I know that pain and I don't want others to suffer like me. I know I can't control the way people live their lives but there are always ways to try and make things better in one way or another." She looked out onto the scene in front of her as investigators picked and prodded at the crime scene, "I doubt they'll say anything other than suicide, they'd have a hard time proving that I was cornered up on the roof by the school's hierarchy… but why should I care? I care because if the world was better those who pushed me off that roof would be caught and given the full punishment as their due."

"Death, what is taking so long? I've been waiting long enough," an angelic voice called into their plane of existence, the in-between.

"Ah, my lady, tell me." 'Death said as a woman with sunray hair and billowing sage green appeared, "what would you say to this child?" his ashy toned hand rested on the young spirit.

"hmn," the woman knelt before the ghost of the girl looking into her eyes with her own oceanic green eyes, they sparkled like the Bahama's clear oceans. "I see what's taking so long, you have a strong hold on your life essence. So, tell me young one, what would you do to change the world?"

The young girl was taken aback with her question, "I don't know till I do, but I'd like to protect the children so they can chose their own path in life instead of social brainwashing… the middle east and their indoctrination of their religious beliefs the social norms that outcast those who don't fit in first world countries… solving world hunger… there are many ways to change the world. But I know one can not fix everything wrong in the world with out removing the one thing humans have, free will." She answered. "My time in this world is over but if I were given a second chance anywhere, I'd do my best once more."

"I see" the tan-skinned woman said before holding the girls head in her hands and kissed her forehead, "you've had a difficult life and though I can't promise you an easy second life, I have a place for you to attempt your dream." With her words and the distraction of her gentle motherly kiss the world around them warped to another location. The area around them looked more like a small English village calm and quiet. The spectral woman and the shadowed man stood side by side and their hands intertwined.

"With the permission of both Lady Life and Lord Death we grant you a second life in the small world of one of your favorite stories, just know its not going to be easy to make your changes and to go up against the fate of this world." The pair said in unison, "Child of Humanity, this is your task, change this world for the better and the torment of the future won't fall into the hands of an orphaned young boy." And with that the world went dark for Juliet.

~:*:~

A girl with Chestnut brown hair around the age of five stood outside a home with a note pinned on her shirt and a bag of clothing in a small shoulder back. Her Jade green eyes looked to the plaque on the building to see what it read. _'Godric Hollows' Home for Lost Children' _it's an orphanage that was for sure. With a soft sigh the young girl climbed up the stone steps to reach the large wooden door. The rosy light of the rising sun warmed the chill off of the younglings night chilled shoulders. With her small cold fist, she knocked on the door as loud as she could. She hoped that the matrons of the orphanage would already be awake getting ready for the day to hear her out.

With no response she attempted a second time and called out in her squeaky young voice "Hello!? Is anyone home?!" it took only a few minutes before a half-awake matron with her hair in a night cap looked out the door before looking down to where the five-year-old girl stood. Said girl took the pinned note off her shirt and held it up to the middle-aged woman, whom took the note to read it.

"due to some unfortunate incident the parents of this young girl have gone missing while on vacation, she was under my care and now I can no longer support her and care for her. I hope her parents are found, but until then please take good care of her." The note read. The matron looked back to the young girl and knelt to her level to speak to her, "What might your name be?" she asked with a kind smile on her face.

"Juliet Audrey" she said sweetly. Before the woman stood up and held out her hand to the girl to lead her into the orphanage. Taking her hand young Juliet entered the home with her and hoped that Lord Death and Lady Life knew what they've gotten her into. The middle-aged woman led her into the kitchen so she could make some tea for the both of them.

"So, Juliet tell me about yourself," she asked kindly as she set the pot to boil.

"I'm Five" she said holding up a hand with all fingers extended to indicate she was five years old, "and my favorite color is Purple," her voice innocent and sweet knowing she had to play the fact that even though she was mentally 18 she had to act like her physical age of five years old, Lady Life had informed her about the backstory of the young girl being a half blood witch whose parents had gone on a cruise trip for their wedding anniversary who's ship had gone missing. She had been staying at her neighbor's house for the past few months before the health of her neighbor had started going down hill in her old age.

"Who left you here?" the middle-aged woman asked

"Misses Fitzgibbons, she's a nice lady but she got sick and said she couldn't baby sit me anymore, she said mommy and daddy would know I was here when they get back from their trip." She said with a childish smile as the older woman poured her a cup of tea cooled down with an ice cube and cream sweetened with honeycomb. She thanked the woman for the tea and took a careful sip of the warm liquid.

The matron looked at her with sad eyes and set a hand on the younger girls shoulder and said "We will take care of you till your family comes to pick you up," Juliet knew it was a lie and that she most likely will have to get adopted or aged out of the orphanage but she also knew that the woman was trying to keep her happy, "My name is Sarah Croft, I'm one of the matrons of this home. You will meet the other matrons soon and we have many children for you to play with." With that the two of them enjoyed their tea before she got the breakfast ready for the morning. Juliet knew this was going to take her a wile to figure out what she was suppose to do in this world.

* * *

AN:

Hey guys, I'd like to say Thank You for checking out my story and hope you all will enjoy what I have instore for you guys. If you have any questions feel free to ask, also please note that I may write this from Juliet's Point of View mostly… but if I change the point of view I will give you all a heads up.


End file.
